


hyperfocused

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: a match worth waiting for [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Post-Series, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about this, Chris," Victor mutters, shutting his eyes and actively trying not to think about sex. "Is it possible to be too horny all the time?"Chris snorts. "I'm a beta. I don't think I'm the person you should be asking for advice."Victor hisses, "You are the worst friendever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought i was done with this au. well, so did i. who ops,, , i love omega vic with all of my heart, okay, you can tear this au from my cold, dead hands ♥♥♥
> 
> enjoy!!

Before retirement can treat either Yuuri or Victor well, they have to deal with issues like permanent citizenship and paperwork and approximately one  _million_ interviews with the press.

After all the struggles, and the naps on couches, things settle down.

Well. In a way.

There is time for quiet cuddles and languid hair-brushing, and quick make out sessions against the bathroom door. Yuuri and Victor decide to take three months off to just get life together, and then they're going to travel for the rest of the year, just enjoying each other before they figure out what to do with themselves. Victor has an inordinate amount of cash, so they don't  _have_ to work, but they like to stay busy.

(Besides, nowadays, Yuuri has a fairly incredible amount of money to his name as well. Between the two of them, their sponsors have paved the way to a life of doing whatever the hell they so desire.)

For all the laid back mornings and casual touches, Victor is feeling a little bit disappointed. He is constantly keyed up, and when Yuuri's teeth settle at his back, Victor wants to toss his head back and groan, asking for more even though his heat is  _months_ away. He just wants Yuuri, all the time, any way he can have him, constantly.

It is  _maddening_.

They'd slept together more frequently in the middle of skating seasons, when their lovemaking had been passionate and desperate and Yuuri had been so focused on learning how best to fuck Victor through a heat that nothing else had mattered.

Now? Yuuri is drowsy, barely awake after he scents Victor, and his fingers catch on Victor's sides as he slumps over his fiancé bonelessly and starts to doze off.

Victor thinks that he is being a bit too jumpy. He edges off of the mattress, skin on fire, and heads to the spare room in the apartment. Most of the time, they keep it open for company, but Yuuri has stated multiple times that he wants Victor to comfortably use the space as a nest, if need be. This isn't the time to worry about falling into a fever, so perhaps Victor is being a bit uncouth, but the room will serve his current purpose.

The silver-haired man pads to the bathroom, then goes into the guest room, holding a large pump bottle of lubricant in his hands. Yuuri had been horribly flustered with this purchase from a specialty store, and the bottle is distressingly full, as far as Victor is concerned, but he plans to remedy that shortly.

As soon as his fingers are coated with lube, he pushes them into himself, lamenting his lack of heat-slick. Victor bites his lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible so Yuuri can't hear him in the next room over, even though he's panting and desperate for the younger man to notice that he's gone missing and seek him out.

 _God_ , Victor wants to be fucked. Immediately, per his preference. He works himself open and groans when some format of release hits, but it isn't like sex with Yuuri - nothing can ever be like that, except the act itself.

 _This is fine_ , Victor assures himself silently, cleaning up behind himself and sliding back in bed next to Yuuri before the evening grows too late.  _Everything is fine_.

//

Everything is  _not_ fine.

It's been weeks since their official retirement began, and Victor is starting to suspect that Yuuri has no natural drive for sex if he isn't spurned on by the pheromones of his partner's heat.

Victor's been fingering himself open the whole time, rubbing his legs together when Yuuri slings an arm over him, rushing to make an excuse to go to the bathroom when the brunette steps out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

When Yuuri puts on his glasses, quirks his head, and runs a hand through his damp hair, Victor yelps quietly and murmurs, "Sorry love, just gonna take a walk!" Yuuri watches him go with wide eyes, nodding as he closes the door.

Victor's hand flies to his cell phone and he dials his best friend. It rings out for a long time and Victor paces down the street, horribly nervous.

Chris asks, "Do you know what time it is?"

Too early in Switzerland, probably, but the older man does not care. "Listen. I need your help."

"If you need me to bail you out because you got arrested, you're going to have to give me at least two days to book a flight, because I have plans tonight."

"I didn't -  _god_ , you think Yuuri would let me get arrested?" Victor scowls at the notion.

Miles away, Chris rolls his eyes at him. "I'm just kidding, asshole. Since you've woken me up, you might as well tell me what you want."

Victor inhales shakily, shutting his eyes as he comes to stop, trying valiantly not to think of Yuuri's naked body. "Do you think it's possible to think about sex too often?"

The younger man guffaws. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Wow, alright," Chris hums lazily, yawning. "I mean, I guess it's possible, if you've been thinking about it so much that it hinders your daily life. Is it that bad?"

Blue eyes gloss over as he dreams about Yuuri scenting him and running his hands down Victor's chest, murmuring his name and eating Victor out and -

"Victor? Victor! God, okay, I get it, it's that bad." Victor's not sure if he'd been murmuring his fantasies aloud or whether he'd gone silent for so long that Chris had gotten the point. "So, what's your game plan here?"

Victor scowls. "For what?"

Chris huffs at him. "For _doing_ something about it."

The silver-haired man rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have called you for advice if I'd had a  _plan_ , Chris." He fiddles with his ring for a minute before putting his hand to his chest, willing his heartbeat to slow to a more casual pace. "I am sincerely freaking out here. You know how Yuuri is - I don't want to scare him by letting him know how desperate I am. I might cry if he pushed me away now."

"What's the problem here, exactly?" Chris asks, adjusting his position and grunting. "The two of you are in a relationship, you've had sex before. Why is this any different?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Victor softly exhales, trying very hard to keep a reign on his temper, but he's just so... _frustrated_. "I'm not in  _heat_ , Chris. What am I supposed to say? How do I approach this? I'm not exactly  _supposed_ to be so horny that I want to die right now."

Chris snorts. "Victor. I don't know if you  _forgot_ , but I'm a beta. I'm not exactly the best person to ask for advice about this."

Victor sighs dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead while cars rush past him. "What would you say, to your boyfriend?"

"He's not an omega either, my friend."

"Chris,  _please_."

Victor is not the begging type, so Chris blows his hair out of his face and takes a moment to think. "I don't  _know_. I would ask him how he feels about everything. Have you talked to him? Has he said that he  _doesn't_ want to have sex with you?"

Yuuri rarely initiates intimacy, even if he and Victor are just kissing. Victor finds it difficult to believe that Yuuri would just walk into their apartment and announce his sexual desires. The thought alone is so outlandish that Victor laughs.

"I mean, not exactly." The problem is, Victor just doesn't feel like Yuuri is as horny as he is, and the last thing Victor wants to do is make Yuuri uncomfortable. "He just hasn't said that he  _does_ want to have sex with me."

"Listen here," Chris says, voice full of exasperation. "Go home and ask your  _fiancé_ if he wants to have sex. You're a big boy, Victor. Now act like it."

" _Okayyyy,_ " Victor whines and hangs up.

Minutes later, his skin tingles and his mind races, thinking of all the ways the conversation  _could_ play out. His fantasies conjure up images of fingers gripping his thighs and teeth at his nape and he could almost drool.

The rational part of his brain concludes that Yuuri is going to give him a deadpan stare and skittishly avoid him, which just makes Victor want to scream.

//

When Victor gets home, Yuuri is standing at the stove top, cooking chicken and rice. The brunette turns and smiles when Victor walks in, and the silver-haired man seizes at the sight of him.

Yuuri brushes hair out of his eyes with greasy fingers, his smile crooked and welcoming. "Hey. I know it's a little early for lunch, but you were gone a long time. Hungry?"

Victor discreetly licks his lips.  _Not for lunch._ "Nope..." He drawls, blue eyes flicking over Yuuri's elbows, where he has a long sleeved shirt rolled up and the curve of his ass in polyester pants.  _This is unfair. Totally unfair_. Yuuri moves the spatula around and fiddles with dials, making little noises and slowly ruining Victor's life. "I mean, yes, sorry. Ravished."

Yuuri quirks up an eyebrow at him, turning and catching the flush high on Victor's cheeks. "You alright?"

 _Dying, actually_. He fishes for words for a long moment, feeling a bit guilty that Yuuri is staring at him now. Before he can talk himself out of it, Victor does what he does best - he blurts out what's on the top of his mind. "I want to have sex." Yuuri's eyes flare wide, and the air around him is panicked. "I mean! It doesn't have to be right now, but just. You always look fantastic, always  _smell_ fantastic." Victor stands up and emphatically puts a hand to his chest, trying to convey his emotions to the best of his ability. "And I mean, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I know I wake you up when I come back to bed sometimes, but I'm so ridiculously horny that I don't know what to do, and I just wanted you to know, I guess." Yuuri's still looking at him blankly, so Victor suddenly deflates and covers his face. "Sorry."

After a long silence, Yuuri coughs, laughing awkwardly and flushing. "O-oh. Well, um. Would you, um. Would you be upset if I. If I already kind of thought that was the case?"

Victor gapes at his lover, uncovering his face slowly. "Huh?"

Yuuri rubs the back of his head, fidgeting in place with red cheeks. "I mean, I could tell that you were, ah, kind of. You know, jerking off, from the smell." Victor keeps studying him, waiting to hear what else Yuuri has to say. "I didn't think you wanted me to do anything about it, since you always left the room."

Just like that, they both exhale in relief, and Victor feels heat rush through him. "You wouldn't mind, then?" Victor sounds uncharacteristically sheepish. "Having sex?"

"I mean, I kind of wanted to eat first," Yuuri replies softly, his voice teasing just a bit. "But no, I definitely wouldn't  _mind_. I mean, I'd love to have sex with you. If you want."

"Do I  _want to_ ," Victor scoffs, rushing to Yuuri's side and resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "Silly man. You don't know the  _half_ of it. I'm  _suffering_." Yuuri's laugh rumbles through his chest and Victor moans. Yuuri yelps at the noise. Victor immediately rolls his hips, delighting in the shorter man's bodily reaction to him.

They're only hugging, but Victor would like nothing more than to rip Yuuri's clothes off and start pushing him towards the bedroom. When he looks down, Yuuri's pupils are dilating and his scent is already becoming muskier. Victor is a weak and desperate man, and he doesn't know how he's supposed to wait twenty more minutes for Yuuri to eat a meal when he lusts for immediate contact.

"You're hungry  _now_ , Yuuri?" Victor pouts a bit and Yuuri groans. The older man knows he's won when Yuuri mutters under his breath and reaches for Victor's hand. His lips curl up and he quickly shares his idea. "Let's make a compromise then."

Victor leads them to the bedroom and giggles as his insinuation clicks for Yuuri. He pauses for a moment, dashing to the guest room for the lube, and then he quickly shuts the bedroom door.

//

Yuuri shrugs out of his shirt with a slight frown. "I just took a shower, you know?"

Victor is.  _Aware_. Painfully so. "Mmhmm." He shucks his jacket off, quickly followed by his cable-knit sweater, t-shirt, and is moments from kicking off his shoes before making a noise of panic. "Wait!" Yuuri's hands are on his waistband and he looks up at Victor in curiosity. "Leave them on for a bit?"

The shorter man takes off his glasses and chortles briefly. "Kinky," he dryly comments, sliding onto the mattress and watching Victor quickly shed his precious designer clothing. As soon as Victor's naked, he bounces on the bed and Yuuri laughs. His eagerness is vibrant and it eases the tension between them.

Yuuri reaches out to cup Victor's face tentatively, and Victor puts a pale hand over Yuuri's own. They breathe shallowly for a few minutes before Yuuri presses forward and kisses him. At first, it's just the careful press of lips, nostrils flaring while they stay close and warm. Then Victor opens his mouth, flicks his tongue over Yuuri's lips, and then their hands are roaming, the chaste kiss quickly shifting.

 _Fuck_ , Victor thinks, nerves running high. His breath is short when they pull their lips apart, and he's getting a little wet. It's nothing like the slick of a heat, but Yuuri smells  _delicious_ and Victor's been wound tight for weeks. He could come right now. Yuuri dips down, taking his tongue over Victor's pectorals and down to his navel, and Victor squeezes his legs together with a drawn-out moan. "Fuck," he says aloud this time. "Yuuri. Yuuri, please. I can't take things slow this time, you've got to do more, my love, and fast."

Yuuri chuckles, and the heat of his breath makes Victor inhale sharply. "What do you want me to do?"

Victor's been so used to being private about his fantasies that now, when he's actually being asked, his mind runs blank.

Once his brain slips back into gear, he hoarsely responds, "Would you be adverse...to eating me out?"

Brown eyes grow wide for a moment, but Yuuri smiles softly and he nods. "Mm, yeah. I'd like that."

Victor swoons immediately. He's not sure what he did in life to deserve Yuuri Katsuki, but he wants to do it all over again. Yuuri murmurs while Victor turns on his side, strong hands digging into Victor's thighs and angling himself so that he's in a perfect position to finger the omega and angle his tongue inside of Victor.

Yuuri runs a finger between Victor's legs and smiles as he shivers. "You ready?"

" _Absolutely_." Victor waits patiently for Yuuri to ask for lubricant, and he awkwardly reaches over, squeezing some in Yuuri's palms. Yuuri wiggles one finger around, then follows the digit with the wide muscle of his tongue and Victor almost immediately feels like he's going to come.

Yuuri smells fucking  _heavenly_ now, turned on beyond belief. He can't go into a rut, but his dick is in a class of its' own, with or without a knot, and Victor gets lost between the wet sensations of  _now_ and the potential motions to come  _later_. When Yuuri pushes Victor's thighs apart to avoid suffocating, lips brushing against Victor while he curls his tongue and delves deeper, Victor howls.

He reaches for Yuuri's hair, babbling and breathless. "Yuuri.  _Yuuri_ , shit,  _shit_ , right there, yes." Yuuri hums against Victor, curling his tongue and aiming for the spot Victor had mentioned, moaning in unison with Victor when he reaches it. His face is terribly red from the heat between Victor's legs, and he can tell Victor is coming even before the older man starts babbling a warning.

Yuuri pulls his mouth away with low groan, lips slick and a dazed expression on his face. Victor looks a little boneless on the mattress, but he's still twitchy. "How do you feel?"

"Ready for more," Victor breathes, still trying to catch his breath. He looks at the hard outline of Yuuri's erection in those polyester pants and is grateful for his decision to make Yuuri keep them on. "And so are you, it seems."

"I can always take care of this later," Yuuri hums, though from the pungent smell hanging around Victor, he knows the reassurance is more of a comfort than anything else. "I want to do what you want to do." He brushes sweaty silver locks out of Victor's face with a soft smile. "I want to make you happy, Victor."

Victor angles his legs so that they wrap around Yuuri and knock the shorter man down so that he falls on Victor's chest with a wheeze. "Oh, Yuuri," Victor hums, wrapping his arms around his partner and kissing his cheek. " _You_ make me happy. You, wanting me? That makes me incredibly delighted." He wiggles his hips and moans as Yuuri hisses at the friction. "It would make me happier if you  _fucked_ me."

Yuuri closes his eyes for a long moment and laughs. "Alright. Let me do that, then." He pulls away to shuck off his pants and underwear, digging through their drawers for a condom - a _typical_ one, fashioned for betas, a box of which he'd bought on a whim, and thank goodness that he had. As soon as he comes back to bed, he gives himself a couple pumps, carefully slides the protection on, and a hefty amount of lubricant over that and his hands. "You wanna do it face-to-face?"

"Call me simple," Victor says, "But I just want to kiss the hell out of my lovely man."

Yuuri rolls his eyes at his sappy partner, but he smiles. "Yeah, yeah. I like kissing you too, loser." Yuuri works Victor open for a minute, kneeling on the mattress. He's open and ready, so Yuuri slides in slowly and holds his breath. He presses all the way in, bending his back to kiss Victor's nose. "Mm. Still okay?"

Victor reaches out for Yuuri's hand, sweat shining on his forehead. "Yes, love. You're welcome to move."

Yuuri slides in and out at a rhythm, peppering Victor's lips with quick kisses when he comes to a slow slide, both of them keening, backs arching. Both of them are edging to climax, panting hot. Victor babbles, tossing his head back every time Yuuri fully drives in, hot down to the tips of his toes.

It's nothing like the wet slide of coupling in heat, where the sheets are so damp that they can hardly feel their own legs, and where Victor demands to be fucked like his life depends on it. This is sweet and tacky and wonderful, and Victor takes in the loving look of Yuuri's face with new vigor.

"Yuuri," Victor murmurs, angling both hands up to reach for Yuuri's neck. "I love you, Yuuri, please. I'm going to come again like this, I swear.  _Yuuri_."

"Yeah, I'm pretty close too," Yuuri says, leaning into Victor's touch, even though this makes both of them miserably hot. He angles himself into Victor a few more times before he pulls out and comes, flopping on top of the older man with a long sigh.

The rush of adrenaline makes their hearts race while they breathe and just lie next to each other, exhausted.

//

It takes twenty minutes before Yuuri is even willing to move at all. Victor offers to help clean things up, but Yuuri, in true form, refuses to let him do anything, even though Victor is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, especially since he's not in heat this time.

The experience is so novel that Victor wants to do it again. As if sensing the lustful train of Victor's thoughts, Yuuri steps back into the room with a towel and narrows his eyes at the silver-haired man. Victor sits up and sighs. 

They eat lunch in their pajamas, only a little hungry after so much exercise. For some reason, the atmosphere between them is a bit awkward, so Victor coughs and says, "So. Was it good?"

Yuuri snorts, as if this question is the stupidest thing he's ever heard. "Yeah, Victor. It was you. It's always good." He immediately blushes at his own words, stuffing chicken into his mouth to avoid embarrassing himself further.

Victor looks up at his fiancé in wonder, always delighted to find that he still loves Yuuri.

It comes to his attention that he is perhaps more infatuated with Yuuri than ever before. He stares for a long moment before the younger man realizes and stares back at him, smiling softly in return.

"Wanna go again?" Yuuri almost spits out his food at the question. "I'm just kidding. We can do it again  _tomorrow_."

Yuuri squints at Victor, then sighs softly. His eyes are full of mirth. "Geez. You were  _not_ kidding about wanting to have sex more often."

"What can I say?" Victor shrugs, standing up and moving to the other side of the table so he can attempt to sit on Yuuri's lap. He's denied, but it makes Yuuri laugh, so Victor still considers it a success. "I have a dirty mind, and it's always filled with you."

His fiancé snorts. "That was so cheesy."

"It's true, though."

Quietly, Yuuri puts his silverware down and smirks at Victor. "Yeah." Before Victor gets out of arm's reach, Yuuri boldly reaches for his hand and kisses his ring. "I know."

Victor tackles Yuuri out of his chair to kiss him silly, and the two of them rut and romp around the floor for a long moment before Victor picks Yuuri up and brings him back to the bedroom.

//

Much, much later, Victor pulls out his phone to text Chris.

 _I am very stupid and Yuuri is the love of my life. Thanks, Chris. xoxo_.

Chris just laughs when his boyfriend asks what he's looking at. "Just some idiot getting his life together," he replies, locking his phone screen and taking his boyfriend's hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/ me on [tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)~~


End file.
